How Harry Potter Saved The Universe
by GoldenHeroes
Summary: Harry befriends Steve Rogers during his war on Hydra, going on a trip to find other magical beings across the world after his 'death'. Follow Harry through his time in the MCU and how he does his bit, to save the world and later, the Universe.
1. How Harry Potter Entered The Universe

**I needed to write something like this, I'm debating on making something like this longer and spanning over the entire MCU. Tell me if you think it'll work or if I need to do some work to make something like this fit in with the MCU theme.**

* * *

He woke up at the sound of a creak, not moving or showing any sign that he awoke, but awake all the same. Using his skills to track whoever was near him using only his ears, and sometimes smell, he waited for the person to attack him or leave. The man didn't much care for any of his possessions, he only had one thing that had sentimental value to him anyway, and that never left his person, so unless this man attacks him, them he can have all of his stuff.

Unfortunately, the person was not a thief and actually wanted to kill him because the person was trying to sneak up on him, the sound of a weapon being drawn as they got closer the obvious sign of bad intentions. So when the person was close enough, the 'sleeping' man struck, quickly stunning the man by punching him in the throat, before disarming him and kicking him into the wall where he lay still.

The now very much awake man took the knife in his hand and held it up against the other, now identifiable man's throat, before flicking him on the ear hard enough to get the drowsy man's attention.

"Who are you and who do you work for?" The man said quietly, a trace of danger in his voice as he spoke.

"I will tell you nothing." The other man said, spitting on the standing man's face.

"Ok," The standing man said before splitting open the man's throat, standing up to start packing to leave, a dead body is never good for rent.

The man on the floor clutched his throat and looked at the other man as he started to pack an assortment of weapons and some clothes into a very small bag. He watched as he finished packing and saw him crouch down to his level watching him die. The last thing the would-be assassin saw were bright emerald green eyes staring at him dispassionately.

* * *

Steve Rogers stood in silence over a war table, figures for the enemy and allied bases as well as the enemy and allied troops set about across the map of Europe. But while Churchill and Roosevelt were giving speeches about defeating the Nazi's. Steve and his allies were fighting the real enemy or were about to start fighting them anyway. He had just finished putting the final bases on the big map from the quick look he got off it from the previous base when he started to think about what was ahead of him.

That was when Agent Carter walked past with another man who looked rather beat up. Walking alongside her, having been spared a glance, he heard the end of what appeared to be the man talking about the situation.

"-he just walked away not saying anything. His links with Hydra have to be on a professional basis, no man could kill that dispassionately for personal reasons. I mean we were only-" The man was cut off by Agent Carter before he could start rambling.

"Thank you, Agent, but I think I'll deliver the news to Coloner Phillips myself. I recommend seeing a medic." She said before sharply turning away and continuing to walk down the corridor.

Steve just turned to the guy and raised two eyebrows and shrugged before following after Agent Carter.

"What was that all about?" Steve asked as he caught up with the female agent.

"That was an undercover agent coming back from a failed mission," she replied, "that agent who survived when another didn't."

"What were they undercover for?"

Peggy, _Agent Carter_ Steve chastised himself, looked at him for a couple of seconds before turning to look forward again, "We think that Hydra has been conducting human experiments," She said after some thought, "the man they were tracking was one of the suspected victims who survived whatever process they went through."

Steve thought back to Bucky on the table that he was on back at the Hydra base and was about to mention it when an alarm blared through the base.

He looked to Agent Carter only to find her running back the way she came towards the front of the base, weapon out. They both ran to the front of the base to find a man, more like a boy, windswept black hair and dull emerald green eyes, wearing what appeared to be casual civilian clothes. He seemed confused and a little scared and seemed to start to panic as he looked from person to the person holding a gun.

When a man stepped forward the seemingly scared man, still looks like more of a kid, suddenly turned hostile and jumped into action, quickly disarming and disabling the agent that was walking towards him. Then people started shooting, missing him but also giving him a reason to attack them, quickly putting every agent in the room, apart from himself and Peggy, _Agent Carter dammit_ Steve chastised himself again, leaving the once again scared man with a super-solider and an agent in a room.

As if coming out of a trance the man shook himself and dropped the gun that he took from the first man, having not fired a shot at any of them. He looked directly at Steve and said, in the most broken voice he had ever heard, "Help me," before he crumpled to the floor, revealing Bucky on the other side of him having hit him with the butt of his gun.

Upon the sound of the kid hitting the floor Agent Carter, _Yes didn't call her Peggy_ , Steve congratulated himself before realising, _Dammit_ , he swore in the vain hope that things won't get too personal in this fight. Looking down to see Peggy handcuffing the kid and Steve knew that it had already gone past professionalism.

* * *

Harry woke. Ever since he got dumped in this universe bad luck has not left his side. First he was literally catapulted into the universe, literally, he was thrown from a very large catapult into the universe so that he would get onto Earth. Of course, no-one mentioned the fact that he would actually die by being a splat stain to get there. They also didn't mention that people would see him, causing scientists to see him 'burn-up' in the atmosphere as well as resurrect when they were transporting him. This made the scientists curious and took him into 'questioning'.

These questions consisted of about three years of very painful and intrusive experiments on which the scientists came up squat. Which they were not happy about. So as recompense for not finding out anything about his resurrection, they put him through about another year of brainwashing and mind control programs made for a protocol called 'Winter Solider'. Of course, due to the fact that he had magic in his system as well as the power of the hallows the 'mind control' only managed to remove chunks of Harry's memories. The process of forgetting his friends systematically as scientists tried to reprogram his brain was a very distressing experience. Eventually, his mind snapped and his resurrection powers kicked in restoring his memories of everything that happened to him including the process that 'broke' his mind. When the scientists found this out they decided that they could do whatever they wanted and there 'willing' test subject would be able to bounce back. After being subjected to an unknown amount of chemicals and having his mind reconstructed multiple times, he managed to somehow break out, with no memory on how he escaped.

But even though he didn't know how he escaped he ran and started to make his way through Nazi Europe. He ran into multiple people who chased him for days after, assuming they were with the scientists and killed them with combat skills he didn't know he had. When he was confronted by two men sneaking into 'his' flat he disabled them and demanded to know who they worked for, assuming they were with the scientists. After he had left the flat he was in he came out of some sort of trance and had no clue on how he managed to disable those men. Harry had meditated multiple times during his trip across Nazi Europe but had found no training in any hand-to-hand combat in his memories of his time with the scientists.

Harry had been put through the memories of his entire life four times and he could remember almost every aspect of his life and every time he remembered using occlumency he could find nothing in the recesses of his mind that was combat training, only wars that would be told in tales by mortals in thousands of years time. He was still outside of the building leaning against the wall, still trying to calm down when the other man came out looking around and finding him against the wall. Harry used magic to stun the man again and then used legilimency to scan his mind finding out that the scientists that experimented on him was a division called Hydra and that he was with a division of the allied forces called the Strategic Scientific Reserve.

Coming out of the man's mind he backed away from him and leaned up against the wall, shocked at what he learned. He thought that the two people following him were with, the now identified Hydra division, and he only killed that guy because he thought that it would get the message to stay away from him. Harry, after wiping the mind of the agent, decided to follow them back to their base to see if they could help him with his random violent moments. He should've known that they would be wary of him because he had killed one of their agents, but he couldn't stop himself attacking when one of the gun wielding agents. After taking all of the agents that surrounded him down he noticed a man and a women standing in front of him with shocked but guarded faces and asked them for help before a sharp pain in the back of his neck

Now he wakes up in a small room handcuffed to a metal table with a mirror and a bed. Obviously someone was going to come to talk to him due to having two chairs and the mirror was obviously one-way, but there was no way he was escaping without revealing some very sensitive information about himself. The fact that he didn't know what happened or if the people who have him hostage are friendly or not, Harry decided to sit in his little cell until someone came to talk to him.

* * *

Harry was woken by the sound of a metal door opening. He looked up through what was his imitation of 'sleepy-eyes' to find an old man, probably a man of power and high-rank if the way he was walking was any suggestion. He was also carrying a plate of food, steak dinner by the looks of it. It was either drugged with their best truth serum or it was some sort of bribe.

The man, who was dressed in what he thought was a general's uniform put the plate of food on the table in front of him and sat down. They had a mini starting competition before the man said, "Are you gonna eat this or not?". Not taking his eyes of off him Harry just lifted his handcuffed hands to show that he couldn't cut the meat before putting them back in his lap.

After a couple more seconds staring the man brought out a pair of keys and put them on the table in front of him. Reaching to pick them up, he unlocked his hands so that he could eat, almost not bothering to chew before swallowing it.

"Do you know who I am?" The man asked as he watched him eat.

"No," Harry said, in between bites, "I don't."

"I am Colonel Chester Phillips and I am head of the SSR or the Strategic Scientific Reserve." He looked Harry dead in the eye as he put down his cutlery, having finished the small meal, "What I wanna know is who you are, how you got here and how you managed to take down most of the men that were guarding the door you came through."

He started at the Colonel for a couple of minutes before letting out a breath.

"My name is Harry Potter," he began, knowing that this guy was American and most likely fighting against Hydra, or at least the Nazi's, "I got here by following one of the people that was apparently tasked to follow me and I managed to take down most of your men by some-some." Harry faltered as he suddenly remembered Hydra cutting him open and ripping his memories away before replacing them, only to rip them away again. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, quickly using occlumency to remove the memories from the front of his mine.

"They were experimenting on my mind, they took chunks of my life away from me and I can only remember living in London so I came here to try and find anything about my life" Harry lied convincingly, knowing that in a situation like this revealing that he basically had the power of a god and could come back from that dead was a bad idea.

"As I was escaping I found out that they were called Hydra and that they were part of the Nazi's" Harry said, knowing that the agent wouldn't be able to counter his story due to the fact that Harry wiped his mind, "I thought that the agents you sent were Hydra and that's why I attacked them, even if I don't know how I managed to."

"Hydra experimented on you, kid?" The Colonel said as he put the cutlery on the plate.

"Ye-yeah I didn't mean to kill that guy, but I didn't know if he was Hydra and then I came here because I thought that if I took out some Hydra people or a base, then they might leave me alone." Harry lied as he took a deep breath, "Look I don't know what happened to me or for how long it happened I just know it hurt and that I don't want to go back." He looked up into the eyes of the Colonel as he finished speaking.

"Well, that's good, at least you're not hostile," He said standing up and moving towards the door, "Of course, we'll put you with professional to make sure you are not bullshitting us, but until then I want you to meet a man who has a little attack plan on Hydra." Harry, intrigued, stood up and followed the Colonel, interested in a little revenge.

* * *

Harry, Bucky and Steve quickly became friends. Steve and Harry were introduced via the Colonel and shared stories about their recent and long-term experimentations, not going into too details, Steve helped him get over the fact that Hydra did things to him and turned the hatred into, somewhat, positive energy of helping other people and getting rid of Hydra. Bucky helped him relax and release his anger in more physical ways, bar fights, as well as copious amounts of alcohol and several 'dames' as he put it.

But it wasn't all one way, Harry helped Steve after one battle where a man had died protecting him. Harry talked him through the loss of people and how sacrifice is a part of a war and that Steve should 'not sit here moping about the Private's death. You should be working on the next battle plan and make his sacrifice worth something'. Of course, the next battle was particularly fast and brutal for Hydra, Steve's way to show his gratitude and respect for the man who saved his life.

Harry also helped Bucky by saving his life on the battlefield as well as help him with the mild experiments Hydra did to him. Bucky to talked to Harry about how they were using fast-moving images of numbers, forcing him to repeat them and hurting him if he got it wrong. In turn, Harry told Bucky of some of the brainwashing techniques that had happened to him during the closing years he spent with Hydra.

Harry also spent time with the only female that interacted with Captain America and The Howling Commandos, a woman by the name of Peggy Carter. She helped Harry try to learn how to use his hand-to-hand abilities without being in combat. She did this by taking him to the gym and making him go through several forms of martial arts and specialised British army combat moves. Of course, once Harry started a fight with one of the moves she taught him, as she responded his unknown HYDRA training kicked in and it ruined any progress made. Over the couple of lessons they had they hadn't made much progress.

Harry had met the team that was dubbed 'The Howling Commandos' and was initiated into the group by fighting with what appeared to be the unofficial leader called 'Dum Dum' Dugan, a nice man with fabulous facial hair. They fought hand-to-hand for about 20 minutes before Harry implemented some magical power into his muscles, making them more power as well as faster and had quickly overpowered Mr. Dugan. That led to a fight with the rest of the group which caused a little impromptu team-bonding. The next battle they went into they went in as a team, fully trusting each other. Harry remembered when he trusted people like they did, it wasn't until three or four battles in that Harry stopped checking his back when someone approached him.

Now Harry was with the Howling Commandos as they were about to assault Dr. Zola's train. They were on a small ledge that had taken about three hours for them to scale, it didn't help with the fact that it was snowy, cold and very icy. Harry didn't have a problem with the cold normally, using heating charms, but he hasn't used them as much as he could because of the fight he was about to go into.

Harry was standing with Dugan as they looked over the edge, into the very steep and long mountain and ice drop below. He heard Steve and Bucky talking about a time that Steve threw up on a ride, Bucking asking if 'This is payback'. At that moment, he just heard something from the radio that seemed important, even though his German was rusty, he heard something about speed. Turning around he managed to get in the conversation that Steve, Bucky and Gabe were having about their mission.

"Dispatcher gave him permission to open up the throttle. Where ever he's going they must need him bad." Gabe said to Steve, keeping the headset away from his ear to talk to them.

Bucky and Steve just shared a grim look, before Steve put on his helmet and walked towards to zip-line. Harry just patted Bucky on the shoulder as he looked nervously at the zip-line, "Just focus on the train," Harry said as he also walked towards the wire. Even though he hadn't done this before, he wasn't nervous because he technically couldn't die.

"Let's get going cause they're moving like the devil," James said as he looked to the 'landing party' as they prepared to zip-line down.

"We got about a ten-second window," Steve said as he got ready to jump, "you miss that window, were bugs on a windshield."

"Mind the gap" He heard James say just before he heard Dugan say "Better get moving bugs,"

Jaques was looking over the edge with his hand up before he suddenly lowered his hand and shouted "NOW,"

As soon as he did that Steve jumped from the ledge, his body weight supported fully by the zip-line. They went in second intervals from there, having Bucky then Gabe then Harry all zip-line down to the train. Luckily they all made it to the top of the train without any trouble and started moving to the front to stop it getting to its location.

They reached a ladder and Steve went down it first and into the train first, followed by Bucky and then Harry, leaving Gabe up on the top.

Steve, Bucky, and Harry all walked slowly down a small storage room of the train towards the front, the plan was to attack from two different angles, removing any resistance from the inside so that they would both be able to get to the front of the train no matter what happened.

As they continued forward they noticed that there were no guards on the train compartments they were in. They moved in order, having long ago set-up their moving pattern, to the front of the train when suddenly Steve was cut off from the other two, doors closing to separate them.

Then suddenly, as if a trap had been sprung, Hydra agents came out of the doors. Harry and Bucky quickly took cover and started to take out the four Hydra thugs that had entered into their compartment, not worrying about the large energy blasts that they could hear from the other compartment. The fact that Harry could feel the magic in these blasts worried him, the source they are using must be magical in nature if it gets that sort of feeling from him. Deciding to end this quickly, Harry quickly blasted the legs of two of the Hydra agents, distracting the other two long enough for Bucky to kill them.

Walking over, weapons raised, they noticed that the other two agents had already used their cyanide pills to kill themselves. That was always the one things that disturbed Harry, the complete loyalty to Hydra from their agents. He hoped that Zola wanted to live enough for them to take him into custody.

Suddenly another agent came out of the dark and shot Harry directly in the chest, not enough to kill him immediately, but enough to give him a worry about dying soon if he didn't get it treated. Not that dying worried him anyway. The Hydra agent took cover, not worrying about the downed commando when Steve rushed in pushing one of the crates into the agent, forcing him to break cover and get shot by Bucky.

Steve and Bucky rushed over to him as he clutched at the wound. He knew the wound would likely kill him unless he got advanced medical treatment in the next couple of minutes so just sat against the wall, he heard Steve give off some useless promise about getting him help soon when he heard a whirring sound. Steve must've heard it too because he turned around, Sheild clumsily attached protecting himself and Bucky. This caused the shot to be deflected, opening up a hole to the outside mountainscape.

Zola's voice then came through the intercom saying "Fire again", that was when he noticed that Steve didn't have his Sheild. He also noticed that Bucky had picked it up and was holding it out in defense. About to warn Bucky about not doing that he saw the Bucky had already started firing at the agent and had also been hit causing him to fly out of the hole.

Distressed at his friend's fate, Harry called on the magic that had been keeping him alive to seek out his friend's life-force. When he noticed that it was hanging off the train, along with Steve's life force, he tried all he could to do a wandless levitation on Bucky to get him to grab Steve's arm. Just as he got the final bit of willpower to do it, giving Bucky at least two seconds of levitation he blacked out. Dying from the strain of trying to help Bucky as well as the bullet wound he had sustained no seconds before.

What Harry didn't see was Steve's distraught face as he saw his other friend dead, having had a look of concentration on his face, he didn't know that in the few seconds that Steve had realised that Harry was as much of a good friend as Bucky was.

* * *

Harry woke with a start and fell off the side of whatever he was lying on, landing painfully on the floor. Standing up and looking around he realised that he was in a morgue. Suddenly memories started flooding back into his mind, a blue light followed by many different people putting him through training exercises and martial arts training. Harry had remembered that the scientists had figured out that the only way to control this 'specimen' as they called him was to use a sleeper program and not the 'Winter Soldier' program. They had used a new sort of drug that was blue and in a state of flux and injected it into his brain, sealing off a section of it and implanted all the training he got during the months after the fourth time his mind broke. His 'escape' was actually the scientists testing to see if their theory worked and if it was a valid way to brainwash someone.

Transfiguring some spare clothes out of the gown he was in he walked towards the Colonel's office, intent on explaining many things. Of course, when he reached there he had already been the victim of many stares of confusion, luckily not running into anyone from the team.

Once he reached the Colonel's office he explained everything. How he came to be in this universe, how he couldn't die and how he has not aged for over 10 years, having said he spent 5 years in his previous universe, how he survived the confrontation on the train as well as how he now remembered what HYDRA had done to his mind and that he now had the information in his memory and not his subconscious. After listening to Harry tell him a lot of sensitive information, the Colonel then said that his death had not yet been filed and that the only people that knew were the 'Howling Commandos', himself and Agent Carter.

The Colonel also said that the information would also be kept off file so that no-one would know his true ability and why Hydra really wanted him. This was to keep everyone safe from unwanted scrutiny. The only note that was made on the matter was that he had an uncanny ability to survive situations that would kill most other people.

After being dismissed from the Colonel's presence, he ran into Agent Carter who was apparently on her way to see Steve or 'The Captain' as she said. She didn't even register that he was supposed to be dead until they were almost half-way to where Steve was supposed to be. This got him a questioned by her, showing her true agent side by running him through the works.

Once he had told her everything, he got a slap for not telling her earlier and having everyone worried sick about him. He then got a surprise hug for being alive, because everyone was very upset that they lost two of their best men in one mission, having had an almost zero fatalities record before then.

They reached the trashed Bar that Steve was in and stepped inside. Harry more reluctantly than Peggy, who walked straight in only stopped because of debris. They saw Steve sitting at a table in the back, with a bottle of something, he noticed Peggy almost straight away. But stood up and started at Harry before walking over and punching him. Of all the things that Harry thought Steve would do, it wasn't that.

"What is this some sort of a sick joke' Steve said, standing over Harry, being stopped by the hand of Agent Carter on his shoulder.

"No joke Steve," Harry said looking up at Steve who now noticed the eyes of his friend, the striking emeralds could not be copied by any means, "It's really me."

"B-b-but how?" Steve said, tearing up, "You died, Bucky died, you both died." Steve said as he almost started to pace, rambling in his grief.

"I need to explain, I'm not a normal human," Harry said standing up, "I need you to sit down and listen to me." He spoke as clearly as possible as he pulled a chair from the floor to sit at the table Steve was using.

As they all sat down Harry told them part of his life story. How at 14 he was drafted into a war of magic, having explained that he could bend a form of energy dubbed as magic, fighting against the man who had killed his parents, having also told Steve that he grew up an orphan. He explained that the war was spanned over four years and various battles and skirmishes.

He told them how his foolishness got his godfather killed and how he was tortured by a government official trying to cover-up the return of the dark wizard. He also explained how the war started to get worse, with the leader of the light refusing to help teach Harry how to fight and having only taught a small percentage of students basic defense, the war got bloody for the light side.

He told them that after the death of his mentor he went on a journey to defeat the wizard, travelling across Britan in search of parts of his soul. He ended the first part of the tale telling them that the death of their leader did not stop them from attacking guerrilla style. He described the even bloodier after-conflict, with many 'war heroes' dying in raids on their houses.

It was a raid on his friend's family house that Harry had first showed his immortality. Surviving another killing curse, getting up only minutes later and fighting off the attack. His apparent resurrection had the enemy to believe that he was immortal and to his friends and family to believe that he was turning dark.

After another three deaths, and finishing the final Death Eaters. Harry was sentenced by a court of purebloods, who had control for a limited time due to their rules and traditions being broken apart, sentenced him to death. Before anyone could stop them he was thrown through the veil and into the dimension he was in now. Of course, he had lied about actually being thrown via catapult into this dimension, that was ridiculous. He also lied about the veil being able to send people to other dimensions, the veil only sent him to a realm inside of his original universe that held the gods of old. Harry didn't like to think about what happened after he arrived in the after-realm.

Having explained to Steve that he had already died multiple other times as well as times at his stay with Hydra, he knew he would most likely live. He also explained that he died trying to use magic to save Bucky, but ultimately failing.

Steve said the he thought he saw Bucky float and almost had him before he stopped floating and fell.

"It's not your fault you know," Agent Carter said, looking at Steve, "It neither of your faults." She amended looking at Harry as well, somehow knowing that he was blaming himself.

"Did you read the report?" Steve asked

"Yes"

"Then you know that not true"

"You did everything you could," Peggy said looking at Steve as Harry got up and turned away from her, "You did," She pushed.

"Did you believe in your friend?" She asked, mostly to Steve as Harry was at the bar looking for a bottle of something to drink.

Steve just looked at her as she continued, "Did you respect him?" Steve stayed quiet, but everyone knew the answer, both Steve and Harry respected and believed in Bucky.

"Then stop blaming yourself and give your friend the respect of making his own decisions," Peggy said softly as she looked at Steve, "Because he damn well thought you were worth it.

Harry came back with a bottle of whisky and started to quickly drink it, having looked like he already had a bit when he was out of Steve and Peggy's sight.

It was a little while later that Steve said "I'm going after Schmidt. I'm not gonna stop until all of Hydra is dead or captured."

Harry nodded to that sentiment as Agent Carter, who had let the two friends reconnect, "You'll not be alone."

* * *

"Johann Schmidt belongs in a bughouse and thinks he's a god and gonna blow up half the world to prove it." Colonel Phillips says as he walks in front of the table of the Howling commandos and several other military personnel that have been with them the entire time. "He's starting with the USA." He finished as Howard Stark walked into the meeting.

"He's working with Powers beyond our capabilities," Howard said as he sat down in his chair, "He gets across the Atlantic he'll wipe out the entire eastern seaboard in an hour."

Everyone is silent at that statement as Steve put a piece of paper down on the table. Harry just stares at Stark as he looks at every member, trying to reinforce the idea that he isn't close to that tech.

"How much time we got?" Gabe asks, turning to the Colonel.

"According to my new best friend under 24 hours," he replies, putting on a fake cheer.

Steve looks up from the table as someone asks, "Where is he now?"

"Hydra's last base is here," he says, pointing at a mountain, "In the Alps," he expands, giving the picture to the closest member saying, "500 feet below the surface."

"So what are we supposed to do?" Jim says, slamming the photos down, "It's not exactly like we can knock on the front door."

"Why not?" Steve says as everyone looks at him.

"That's exactly what were gonna do," He says as he looks at every member.

When he gets to Harry, he just nods, showing his support.

* * *

It's the day of the assault on Schmidt's base and Harry was with the Howling Commandos, waiting to zip line down to save Steve, who had gone in alone to draw in enemy defences.

He had seen him fight his way past eight Hydra agents on motorbikes, before taking down a Hydra tank, using his bike to jump their canons, and blow up their front door. An impressive feat for just one man, saying that he also took down several more men before getting 'captured'.

He was now watching Steve as he stalled Schmidt for a long enough time so that, not only could they attach the zip-line, but also for Colonel Phillips to get the small army they were given to attack the base with, into position.

Just as he saw Schmidt pull a gun on Steve, he saw the three commandos he was with zip-line down, taking out the enemy when they reached the compound, forcing Schmidt to leave.

Harry zip-lined down once every enemy was killed and followed Steve and the commandos with him towards the hangar bay, in pursuit of Schmidt.

You see, the Howling Commandos were all told about Harry's survival as he went to go and tell Steve. Of course, Harry didn't know that and they made him sweat a little for not telling them earlier, before giving him a glass and toasting to Bucky.

Harry, Dugan, Gabe and James met up with the rest of the commandos in time to hear Jim shout, "ASSAULT TEAM GO". Having heard that signal, the Howling commandos starting fighting their way past, what seemed like, a hoard of Hydra agents to get to the hangar to stop the plane from attacking America.

Harry reached the hangar just as the fight had started and was in the middle of the bloodbath that was their war against Hydra. People on both sides falling or disintegrating, but slowly the battle was being won. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Steve get in a car with the Colonel and Agent Carter chasing after a big plane, that was probably heading for Eastern America.

The fight continued to carry on with Hydra slowly losing against the combined force of the SSR. With Schmidt abandoning his base in favour of continuing his plan, Hydra morale fell and were quickly either killed or rounded up. The entire assault lasted just over 20 minutes, with intense fighting and loss on both sides.

* * *

Harry had just finished doing a sweep of the sector he was assigned to make sure that no more Hydra agents were hiding in any sneaky spots, having already checked with his magic to make sure no-one he didn't know was here, which was hard because he didn't know most of the privates that took part in the battle.

He was just now walking up to the communications array that Hydra had to communicate with all of their vehicles. He walked into the room just to hear Steve's voice say "that's a bit more complicated."

"Give me your coordinates and I'll give you a safe landing site." Peggy says and she looks for some paper and a pen.

"There's not gonna be a safe landing," Steve says from the speaker, "but I can try and force it down."

At that Colonel Phillips motions to Jim to leave the room, they both walk out leaving Harry and Peggy, most likely, listening to Steve's last moments.

"I'll get Howard on the line he'll know what to do," She says, almost desperately.

"Not enough time," Steve says, almost oblivious to her distress, "this thing is moving too fast and is heading for New York."

There is a pause as everything seems to sink into both Peggy and Steve.

"I gotta put her in the water,"

"Please don't do this we have time, we can work it out,"

"Right now I'm in the middle of nowhere if I wait any longer a lot of people are gonna die,"

Another tense moment passes as they both realise that this is the last time they would be talking to each other.

"Peggy," Steve says, almost heartbrokenly, "This is my choice," He says, repeating her words from earlier.

Harry stands up and moves his chair next to Peggy's as she starts to cry, rubbing circles in her back as she sits next to the microphone, wishing for Steve to say something, when they hear a creak come out of the speaker and a rush of wind.

"Peggy," Steve says over the roar of the wind.

"I'm here," She says as she sits as close to the microphone as she could get, but still getting the comfort of having someone with her.

"I'm gonna need a rain check on that dance," He says as if he is not about to intentionally crash a plane in the middle of nowhere.

"Alright," Peggy says, holding in the tears so Steve can't hear, even if he does know that she is crying, "A week next Saturday at the Stork Club,"

"You got it," Steve says, almost in a daze as he must be looking at his death approaching him.

"8 o'clock on the dot, don't you dare be late," Peggy adds, seeming a bit more confident, even if the tears are a giveaway, "Understood?"

"You know I still don't know how to dance," Steve replies in almost a joking manner.

"I'll show you how," Peggy says almost wistfully, "Just be there."

"We'll have the band play something slow, I'd hate to step on your-" Steve cuts out before he can finish what he's saying.

"Steve?" Peggy asks, "Steve?", she asks more weakly before turning into Harry's chest, crying into the comfort of one of Steve's only living friends.

Harry turns a little to see Colonel Phillips with a grim look on his face. He nods once before briskly turning away, leaving the two friends to grieve for their best friend and in Peggy's case, almost lover.

* * *

Harry was with the Howling Commandos for the last time, raising a glass to their leader and friend, Steve 'Captain America' Rogers.

"To the Captain," James said, before downing his drink, along with the rest of them, standing in sombre silence as the world partied around them. Not forgetting the sacrifice one man made for the many.

* * *

It had been months since Steve went MIA and Howard Stark's search had only turned up the cube that Hydra had been using for their experiments. He has since given up on looking for Steve since Colonel Phillps had officially declared him KIA. Unofficially, parts of the SSR were still looking for the body of Steve, if only to help with the recreation of the serum used on him.

Harry had officially left the SSR and was currently in 'locations unknown' to the US government. Agent Carter, or Peggy as she insisted he call her, knew that he had actually gone on a trip around the world in search of any magical communities or governments, in a hope that he could help anyone with the same 'energy manipulation techniques', which is how Peggy had logically explained his magic.

He knew that Peggy was in some sort of mess with Howard and hoped them the best of luck in what they did. Which he told them on his monthly letters to them. He also mentioned facts they might find interesting and useful for the future of the safety of the world. Last he heard from Peggy was that she Howard and wanted to set up a branch of government to protect the USA.

Harry though was currently in Russia, looking for any sort of Russian magical government.

He took a big risk coming to Russia with the tensions being so high between the US and Russia but thought that the risk outweighed the reward. After three weeks of searching he finally thought he found a link to something magical in nature. He wrote his final letter to Peggy, stating he might not write back for a while due to where the lead might take him, and for her not to worry about him.

After all, what's the worse that could happen.

* * *

Steve woke up to the sounds of a baseball game.

He was confused because the game sounded familiar. Moving that out of his mind, he got out of his bed, finding that the game sounded very familiar because he was at the game. He looked at the radio in confusion, figuring that this must be some trick that Hydra had cooked up. Capture him and make him think that they were friendly.

He heard the door open, a woman who looked a lot like Peggy walked in, softly saying, "Good Morning" before closing the door behind her.

"Or should I say afternoon?" She said, walking towards him.

"Where am I?" Steve asked, looking directly at the women.

"You're in a recovery room in New York city," She replied easily, her body language showing that she meant no harm.

"Where am I really?" Steve asked after having looked around the room a little bit, knowing that the game on the radio was one that he had seen, he stood up when she said, "I'm afraid I don't understand,"

"The game, it's from May 1941. I know because I was there." Steve said as he looked the women directly in the eye.

The women, upon hearing that suddenly tensed up and lost all trace of her previous friendliness.

Walking towards the woman he said, "Now I'm gonna ask you again, Where am I?"

"Captain Rogers," She said trying to keep him calm, but he had enough.

"Who are you?"

Suddenly the door opened and two agents walked in before Steve picked them up and threw them through the wall. He was not expecting the wall to open up into a big warehouse type building, but ran away from the area anyway, through the first door he spotted.

He heard the women behind him call his name, but he ignored her in favour of running. He ran out the door when he heard the same women's voice say over some sort of tannoy, "All agents code 13" over and over again.

Pushing past and running down guards, Steve quickly reached the exit of the building. Not hesitating he ran out into a different New York than he remembered and ran into times square, befuddled by all of the screens and amounts of people.

He was then surrounded by black SUV's and was told to be 'at ease' by an intimidating Black Guy with an eyepatch. They started each other off for a second before he spoke.

"Look I'm sorry for that little show back there but," he struggled with finding the words a bit, "we thought it best we break it to you slowly."

"Break what?" Steve asked, confused at the turn of events.

"You've been asleep Cap," the man said, looking him dead in the eye, "for almost 70 years."

Steve just looked away from the man, looking out over the crowd, he stopped for a moment to look at one of the agents, before dismissing the idea and carrying on his train of thought.

Steve struggled with finding the words, and concept, of being asleep for over 70 years. The man just seemed to give him time to adjust before asking.

"You gonna be OK?"

Steve just turned away from him and replied, "Yeah,"

"Yeah I just,"

"I had a date"

* * *

 **16/09/2015 - A/N- EDIT 1 - This is my longest ever written chapter, It has taken he about a week to finish and about another day or two to refine the spelling and grammar to a point that I get annoyed and release it.**

 **I'm not really bothered if people don't like it. I don't really care if people don't like the fact that I've made Harry a bit OP and the fact that I haven't expanded on Harry's backstory. The whole point of this was if I could write an Avengers fic and enjoy it, and I have.**

 **I enjoyed playing with the universe that has been set-up and I liked messing with small parts of the plot, but not changing the overall ending. Of course, not all people like the fact that people don't like Steve still went in the ice or that Bucky still 'died', but I felt removing those things would be like removing a key part of the overall story.**

 **Of course, I will change big things in the MCU, but that won't come until later and won't be as big as it might be in other things you read (like Harry just slapping Thanos like a whining baby).**

 **I'm trying to make myself and better writer and the only way I can do that is actually writing. I don't like leaving things unfinished, but I do have other ideas come into my head and I must write them.**

 **For anyone reading my other fics, I am working on Chapters for both, but this has been in the forefront of my mind on the writing stage. This means that I haven't been writing as much for the others, but I am still writing them.**

 **I will be continuing this, but it might not be as long as this, but you never know.**

 **EDIT 2 - Changed some things as well as Harry's mind wipe/control things due to a that fact that someone pointed out that it was a little confusing so I changed it. Uhh, did some other things as well but I can't remember. Follow me on twitter HeroesGolden for updates on all stories, I'm working on the next chapter right now so be ready. The next chapter is set around the film that has made the most money in the MCU so far.**

 **TTFN - GoldenHeroes**


	2. The Update

Right, this has been a long time coming.

I don't like posting these type of updates where there is no story content because I hate it when I get that to a story I'm reading, but this needs to happen.

I feel like I've let everyone reading my stories down by not having posted a new chapter in ages and for that I am sorry.

There is no real reason apart from the fact that I just didn't have the, uh, mojo?

I suppose that it's writers block, but I don't feel like that I can use that term because writers block assumes that I've been writing something with a known end.

And that there is the problem, I've started three stories because there was no "good" fanfiction that I wanted to read in the, uh, category?

Anyway, I started them because there was nothing like it or very little of it. I did it without much direction or idea where or when I wanted it to end.

That is fine, if you are a professional and can draw those lines as you write, unfortunately, I am not a professional and I have to have a, uh, guideline? I suppose I just need that timeline or the boundaries of where to stop or start or continue or restart.

I'm not making a different "Update" chapter for my three stories so if you are reading one then just look for the bold text of the title of the story and that is a short explanation on what I plan to do with it.

 **How Harry Potter Saved The Universe:**

Or as I like to call it, capitalization central. This one is the easiest because this is the one I've done the least work on.

I just plan to really hash out what I what to happen in terms of characters, films and the overall plot. Once that happens I will start writing chapters, which I plan to be around the same length as the first chapter, and start posting them once I get through a fair chunk of them.

Even though I will be moving away from Marvel films as it gets to the point we are now with them (Spiderman, GOTG2 and Thor 3) I will still be using them as points to base chapters off of. So later chapters might be delayed because of this, but I plan to include more than just the movies now and I will probably extend the timeline past what the MCU is so that I can visit everything I want to.

 **Harry Potter: Dimension Traveller:**

Even though I don't have children, this story is like my first child. I did pretty shit with it and learned a fair amount so I could make my next ones better. I kinda cobbled together an idea, two universes, and some shabby writing to get the first chapter out all that time ago and I feel like I've been neglecting/ignoring it because I failed so badly with it.

I'm going to most probably completely re-write this one, include more description, have more of an end goal, make things more mysterious and not put everything on the table at the start of Season 2. I will keep it up while I write the new one, but once that is complete (or mostly complete) then I will delete the chapters and start posting the new ones. That is with the hope that I can finish the story whilst posting the complete ones.

 **The Magic Theory:**

Oh boy, this.

Look, I love the story and think that it's my best work. But I'm being brutally honest and going to say that it is pretty shit.

There is not much motivation for the characters that is not in the TV show, not much character development, description, speech or anything really.

I'm also going to completely re-write this as well. It's going to come back bigger and better, with some actual coherence instead of just some ideas put into word form.

The show will be used as a guideline, but just that. I'm going to change shit quickly and get through a good chunk of the show because I've introduced a new character.

I've already started planning this one and I can't see it being that long. Probably more chapters than it currently has, but those chapters will be longer and be better.

ALL OF MY STORIES WILL END.

That is a fact and a promise I am making. I am not going to update these stories until I have enough content to which I can firmly say I can complete the rest. You know what I mean.

Thank you to the fabulous War Sage for continuing to message me for so long and I am sorry that I ignored you. I am fine, I'm back and I'm going to finally finish all the shit I left unfinished. Of course, I might have another story on the way (because I can't help myself), but that won't be around for a long time yet.

I've forgotten how I used to end these so I won't say anything only that I might give more information soon, or I might just surprise you with the removal of my story chapters and the posting of new ones. Who knows? Not me that's for sure.


End file.
